Instants de vie
by Hermystic
Summary: Recueil de drabbles. Il y a eu Jude et Connor puis il y a eu Jude et Noah. Les deux couples s'immobilisent pour immortaliser quelques instants de leur vie de couple. Jonnor/Joah.
1. Disputer

Bonjour tout le monde ! Cela fait un moment que je n'avais rien posté par ici ! Je reprends doucement les publications avec ce petit drabble écrit lors d'un atelier organisé - les prompts étaient tablette tactile et disputer - sur le discord de La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons ! Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Peter Paige ainsi que Bradley Bredeweg ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Jude avait arrêté son partenariat avec Eminent Power. Cela lui avait demandé énormément de courage mais il avait réussi à s'en détacher. Il lui en avait fallu encore plus pour faire face à Noah lors de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes de ses ainés. Une nouvelle fois, il lui avait pardonné. Jude ne savait pas comment il avait pu passer à côté de tout ce que son petit ami lui offrait comme amour. Alors, sous le regard surpris de Noah, l'ancien joueur décida de revendre sa tablette tactile. Cela lui éviterait de se disputer pour un sujet aussi futile. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas gâcher cette nouvelle chance que lui offrait la Vie comme le disait si bien Noah.

* * *

A bientôt ! :)

PS : j'en profite pour dire que ce drabble (120 mots) entre dans les 50 drabbles de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons !


	2. Echanger

Hello ! Petit drabble écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF sur le thème _échanger_ ! Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient et tout est à Peter Paige et Bradley Bredeweg ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Jude tapotait un message sur son téléphone. Il voulait savoir si Noah avait besoin d'aide pour la vente de charité. La réponse, positive, ne tarda pas. Noah était toujours content d'avoir de l'aide. Les deux garçons échangèrent quelques messages supplémentaires pour organiser d'autres sorties maintenant qu'ils étaient en vacances. Tout s'enchainait rapidement ce qui plut à Jude qui voulait vraiment en profiter. Il avait perdu du temps à cause des jeux vidéos alors il voulait le rattraper avant de reprendre sérieusement ses études. Même s'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il souhaitait faire plus tard, il voulait réussir sa scolarité dans le secondaire. Parce qu'il voulait rendre fières ses mamans.

* * *

A bientôt ! =)


	3. Parade

Hello ! Petite série de drabbles de 100 mots écrits en 7 min chaque au cours d'un atelier organisé par le Collectif NoName ! Petit mix de Jonnor et de Joah ... Qui ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Peter Paige & Bradley Bredeweg ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Parade (Haru-Carnage)

Juin. Mois des fiertés. Difficile à manquer tant il y avait de drapeaux arc-en-ciel un peu partout dans la ville. Jude et Connor étaient émerveillés de voir une telle animation. C'était la première fois qu'ils mettaient les pieds dans un tel lieu. Ils étaient accompagnés de leurs parents mais ils étaient présents.

Ils déambulaient de stand en stand, de groupe en groupe. Ils découvraient un univers coloré. Chose qui n'était faisable qu'une fois par an. Alors ils en profitaient. Les garçons suivaient la parade avec avidité sous les regards attendris des proches. Parce qu'ils étaient fiers de ce qu'ils étaient.


	4. Baiser

Baiser (Haru-Carnage) Jude était agacé. Il ne comprenait plus Connor, il ne se comprenait plus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ou plutôt si, il le savait mais il était effrayé. Alors il se renfermait dans sa bulle. Jude était plongé dans son jeu vidéo quand Connor vint frapper à sa porte. Il tenta de l'ignorer mais ce fut plus fort que lui. La tension devint électrique jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent en s'embrassant. Perdus, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Les membres tremblants, ils se regardaient les yeux brillants. Ce jour-là, ils s'en souviendraient. Parce que c'était leur premier baiser.


	5. Meuble

Meuble (Lanae)

La chambre d'étudiant de Jude ne comportait pas beaucoup de meubles mais cela lui convenait. Après tout, il avait enfin un endroit qu'il pouvait considérer comme étant sa « maison » même si celle des Fosters aurait toujours une importance cruciale à ses yeux. Il était tout de même content d'avoir un peu plus d'indépendance ne serait-ce que pour inviter à sa guise Noah. Malgré leurs hauts et leurs bas, il était resté son petit ami. Jude se sentait chanceux. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait resté. Alors il voulait le remercier … De la plus délicieuse des manières !


	6. Cupcake

Cupcake (storiesmania)

Jude avait accepté d'aider Noah pour la vente caritative de la paroisse. Il n'avait pas été très à l'aise au début mais il avait fini par apprécier ces moments. Ce qui était certainement le plus agréable, c'était de voir les sourires satisfaits des personnes qui trouvaient leur bonheur au milieu des affaires vendues. Le jeune homme sourit encore plus quand il vit que les cupcakes qu'il avait réussi à confectionner partaient comme des petits pains. Il avait voulu surprendre son petit ami en participant à sa manière et, visiblement, tout le monde était enchanté par cette initiative surtout Noah !


	7. Poudre

Poudre (Elizabeth M. Holmes)

La rumeur s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Jude ne s'en cachait pas mais il évitait de crier sur tous les toits qu'il sortait avec Connor. Cela avait été difficile à vivre pour tous les deux. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il resta discret quant à sa relation avec Noah. Tout le monde savait qu'il était gay mais peu savait qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un. Le fait qu'ils ne soient pas dans le même lycée devait y être pour beaucoup. Cela n'empêchait pas les autres de se tourner vers lui. Qu'il soit seul ou non, cela ne changeait rien.

* * *

Ici s'achève cette petite série ! Que les personnes qui m'ont donné ces thèmes soient remerciées ! :)

A bientôt !


End file.
